


All Will Be Well

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, POV Solas, Solas Fluff Friday, Solas fluff, dad!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Solas and Lavellan's wedding, Solas gets up in the night to tend to his little bundle of joy.</p><p>Something I wrote for Solas Fluff Friday on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Be Well

It was two o'clock in the morning when Solas heard it.

A high pitched crying coming from the next room over, calling out to him in need of attention. Was it hunger, pain, fear, or simply desiring the comfort only he could offer?  
The small woman next to him shifted and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, and Solas smiled at the little elf. He smoothed her tangly red hair with a calloused hand, threw off the covers, and exited the large four-poster bed the lovers shared.

Solas and Lavellan had been married exactly four years this exact day, and not one of them had been negative, or even mediocre. To this day, the idea of being away from her again made him shudder, but fortunately, that would not be necessary for as long as they lived.

Especially not with little Suledin around.

She was six months, two weeks, and three days- Solas had kept count since the day she'd been born. Her presence had been quite a surprise to the couple; they hadn't planned on producing offspring, as quite a number of circumstances told them it would be an unwise decision. Logical reasons aside, they were simply content to spend their lives alone together, as a duo.

However, when they finally laid eyes on their little girl- when she first drew breath and opened her tiny eyelids to reveal grey, storm-like eyes like her father, the world shifted and their lives were forever changed.

Solas and Lavellan had experienced a new kind of joy with their little elf. So many bold new emotions poured out of them as each day with Suledin went by, and as their love for her grew, so did their love for each other. It was incredibly hard work attempting to raise their child in an increasingly broken world, but their determination never wavered, and their vow to show Suledin a wise path in life was the worthiest cause they had ever worked for.

Solas opened the door to Suledin's nursery and gently hushed her as he lifted the baby from the wooden crib their dear friend Thom Ranier had crafted.

The nursery was bathed in a dim, purple light from the little ball of magic Solas conjured up as a night light every night before he and Lavellan tucked their daughter in for bed. It was a small, cozy room with his frescoes filling the walls; tiny, blue birds and rainbows, tall trees and even a few nugs hidden in the corners adorned the room. Solas had attempted to teach his wife how to paint, but alas, her expertise was in poetry and prose. Still, she enjoyed helping with some of the simpler paintings in their daughter's nursery.

Each of their friends had given them something meaningful when they discovered Lavellan was with child, and nearly each one delivered them personally to their home.

Thom, who was once called Blackwall, gave them the crib- strong and sturdy and painted white and gold. He was also the first of their friends to hold Suledin, and tears streamed down his freshly-shaven face as he looked upon the newborn.

Cole, who was never really far away, brought them a rabbit for Suledin to play with. When Lavellan explained to him it would be a while before the baby was old enough to even hold the animal, Cole said, “She will bring her comfort.” Not quite understanding what the spirit meant by that, she kept the rabbit anyways, and often played with her when she was feeling the stress of being a new mother.

Dorian, who was overwhelmed with his duties in Tevinter, was still one of the first to visit the couple when he heard the news. He burst through the door to their home without so much as knocking, and wrapped Lavellan in a bear hug- and then respectfully shook Solas' hand. He brought Suledin a collection of classic Tevinter nursery rhymes, which the parents read to her every night.

Cassandra was still Lavellan's best friend and visited the couple frequently, and she happened to show up to their home at the same time as Varric. “Ugh,” she snarled as they neared the pathway to the house together, “I had hoped our paths wouldn't cross again, Varric.”

“Oh come on, Seeker,” Varric replied, “this is a happy occasion! Our little love birds are going to be parents. Not sure Chuckles should have this kind of responsibility, under the circumstances... But hey, I'm happy for 'em.”

Of course, Varric's gift was a small book narrated by him, with pictures illustrating some of the adventures he'd been on with Suledin's parents. A memento she would come to appreciate as she grew old enough to understand her parents rather unusual story.

Cassandra knew Suledin would most likely be born a mage, considering her father's power. However, she believed being trained as a warrior, as Lavellan was, would come in handy in the future. So she gave her a small, dagger-like sword, blunted on the edges for safety, to begin learning at a young age. Solas spent hours after Cassandra had left looking over the sword, making sure the edges were completely dull on all sides before Lavellan finally convinced him to put it away and come to bed.

Sera and the Iron Bull showed up together as well. Sera had been traveling with the Chargers for a while, staying in taverns all over Thedas and drinking themselves into comas nearly every night when there wasn't work to be done. Sera brought the baby pillows she had sewn herself, rather sloppily but with obvious effort, and ale and whiskey for the parents. She winked as she handed the alcohol over to Solas, “I won't tell if you won't.”

Bull gave Suledin a large dragon tooth, enclosed in a clear glass case like a trophy. He slapped Lavellan on the back, nearly sending her flying into the table if not for Solas catching her. “If she's anything like her mom,” Bull said heartily, “she'll be takin' down dragons like this one as soon as she's able to walk.” This remark worried Solas greatly, and when Lavellan wasn't around, he hid the dragon tooth in a closet behind some boxes to ensure Suledin would not take an interest in it too early.

Vivienne was less than thrilled to discuss baby things with the couple, finding children to be obnoxious creatures with sticky fingers, yet a small tear ran down her face as she held Suledin. She gave the baby a beautiful, tiny, golden bracelet with magic designed to soothe the child to sleep enclosed inside. She also quietly reminded Lavellan that she was happy to drop everything if she was ever in need of a chat over tea and biscuits- and was seen wiping a single tear from her cheek as she left the house.

Leliana, who was now the Divine Victoria, could not be there in person, but sent a small stuffed nug for Suledin. First, one small box arrived with the toy enclosed, but soon after, several of the same likeness showed up on their doorstep, nearly every day for a week. When the last one came, a note inside read 'I'm so sorry, but after I sent the first toy, I got to thinking about how the one by itself would be lonely. You'll find each nug's name, origin, and relation included'. Sure enough, a piece of paper was folded neatly at the bottom of each box, with details of each individual toy's made up history.

Cullen also had high hopes Suledin would grow to be a skilled warrior, as her mother was. He had trained with Lavellan in the early days of the Inquisition, and was always impressed by her dexterity and her ability to learn quickly. So, he gave the baby a little wooden shield to go with the sword Cassandra had blessed her with.

Josephine, with her compassionate heart, was overjoyed at her dear friend's news. She sent large baskets of flowers and chocolates, frilly cakes and fine wine, and was there to hold little Suledin after she'd been born.

These acts of kindness from their friends were incredibly meaningful to them at this period of their lives, as their nerves became increasingly unstable as Lavellan's due date grew closer. Knowing their friends would continue to be a ray of light for them was comforting as an uncertain future loomed closer.

All of their worries seemed to melt when they laid eyes on Suledin, and as Solas comforted his crying daughter in the early hours of the morning, he felt nothing but joy and contentment at what his life had turned into. He had the love of his life- a woman he had truly never deserved- and the most beautiful little girl all under one roof. All his to love and care for, for the rest of his life.

What could matter more than this?


End file.
